The Adventures Of A Curious Headcrab
by Pjaay
Summary: This is one curious HeadHumper! Her adventures are Wild! Full of confusion, anger, friendship and gore! Who knows! She could turn out to be that one famous headcrab we all love! :D        T for 'Gore'


**Follow a loving little headcrab as she battles against humans in the strive for life!**

**Will she win? Will she survive?**

**Have we ever met this little creature before?**

… **Well, you'll hafta read and wait for more chapters to find out! :D**

**-:- **

A warm, bright, sun slowly started to settle on the morbid horizon of city 17. Its bars of shimmering, dust-infected rays bestowed their dimming light across the cuboid grey buildings; the fallen skyscrapers and the surviving blocks of flats, the derailed trains and the misused monorails, the graffiti covered bridges and the slow moving, loitered canals. Every few moments, the tepid silence formed by the disappearance of most humans was disrupted by an overhead helicopter, or Combine ship, as they searched for wanted rebellious beings, or for aliens to kill.

Life had grown tiresome after the many escapades and wars that developed inside the cities patrolled perimeters. Children had long grown into adults, virgins at the least, most not getting the time, or even the desire to interact in _that _way with another human of the opposite sex. Threatening as the life they drove on was, things ran smoothly. No hassles were present, no rebellions uplifting. Life now consisted with aiding the Combines in the ruling of earth, eating rancid food given out by pity, and hiding from the police if they stopped in your neighbourhood. Anything said out of line against the Combine rulers was seen as an act of treason; automatic penalty, death.

Deep in the rubble of a fallen building, high on a hill bordering the boxed city, a small creature emerged. It raised it's smooth, peachy, round face and tested the air; cold and breezy. Not ideal weather, but good enough for exploring. Its long frontal claws reached forward and shook slightly as the small creature embraced a much needed stretch. She had been sleeping for a good part of a few weeks after escaping confinement with other headcrabs, and was still feeling tired and hungry, although being refreshed from the short hibernation.

Flexing her mouth parts, she swayed slightly as she looked out across the blank city. A helicopter passed overhead and made her jump happily with a squeal. Oh, how she longed to fly high as one of those alien machines.

She squeaked and leapt forwards, tumbling over the lip of the hill and rolling all the way down, scraping past bracken and getting dirty in the dried mud. When she came to a halt, she stood with a shake and groaned inwardly, her teeth wiggling in annoyance. An idea sported in her fragile mind, and she trotted over to a patch of grass, accordingly rolling over and rubbing her smooth back across the plant, cleaning it from the clingy mud substance she had been caked in.

The headcrab sighed in a way only her species could, with a brisk and drawn-out squeal, followed by a slight grumble from her underbelly mouthparts.

Her back legs whizzed into gear and she started the journey into the city where here counterpart headcrabs had subsided as their new home.

As she approached the doorway, her frontal claws held high as weaker and smaller front stubby legs wiggled her forwards, there was a bustle of voices. Curiously, she peeked around a towering cement wall and spotted some odd looking humans discussing something in their language. They were dressed somewhat smartly in grey and black uniforms, padding across the chest, shoulders, arms and legs, a white gas-mask covering their features and a black hood shielding the rest of their head. Their voices were broken and stuttering, but they somehow continued to idly chat.

There was a taller of both Civil Protection agents, his arms were folded and his head bobbing every now and then as a response to the chattering human he was listening to. The Agent in question was shorter, more average so to speak, and was clasping a sub-machine gun. The small alien cowered back when he waved it around for enthusiasm on the strange language he was babbling; she whined and side-stepped into view, before scuttling onto all her legs and speeding past the soldiers, hopefully not into sight, as they were already pre-occupied.

She skidded to a halt and stared down into a deep looking canal, waving her head around and watching as some people dressed less formally were trying to get other humans through the high waters. Some had red crosses painted onto their arms, and others were wearing backpacks and woollen hats. There were even a few male humans who were holding more guns, solely pistols. She squeaked to get their attention, asking them what they were doing.

Instantly, she felt stupid. Humans obviously couldn't understand such a simple language as the headcrabs had! Surprised, one of the humans pointed in her direction, alerting an armed human, who stopped wading through the waters and aimed in her direction. Squeaking in surprise, she jumped back, just as a few bullets came whizzing through the air.

She was definitely not going to look back over.

Her body grumbled in hunger, and the small headcrab realised how hungry she actually was! It had been many weeks since her last meal, and the time had come for her hunt.

Stealthily, she bent low to the ground and shuffled forwards again, her frontal claws lifting mechanically as she moved through the alleyways and small roads, sniffing out some food.

She needed to find someone who was _alone_; otherwise there would be too much attention drawn when she coupled with them. Quietly, she turned a corner and stayed low; there was a man in blue overalls leaning against a lamppost, sniffling slightly. His hands were tucked into his overall pockets and his head was lowered a little, his eyes seemed to be closed.

The headcrab shuffled forwards a little more, standing up on her hind claws and tiptoeing two-legged towards the unsuspecting man. Just as she reached him, she squeaked to get his attention, which she did. He turned around, only to be faced by a screeching headcrab flying at his face. His features widened as the female headcrab coupled with him, driving the many beaks and teeth her body owned into his neck. He screamed and screamed, sending satisfying vibrations through her body. Her legs latched around him as is neck broke and was forced into an impossible shape.

He continued to scream as long biological claws grew from his hands, and the headcrab forced them to his chest. Crying out, the man started to unwillingly rip at his overalls, getting through to a sweaty white shirt, and then bare skin.

His long claws dug in through the bone and muscle, ripping open his chest and exposing his stomach, lungs, liver and other organs. Still conscious, the man screamed and screamed, his striking red blood freely pouring out onto the sidewalk as the female headcrab sapped up the energy from within his blood. She shivered with anticipation as the body stopped squirming and she let him regain control; sadly, all he did was collapse to the ground and die, which wasn't very fun when he hit his 'head' and sent the headcrab flying. She fell against the sidewalk and screeched shrilly, annoyed at being disconnected from her host.

In that annoyance, the head crab moved back over to the squirming body, feeding on the still-warm flesh that the man had exposed to her. Her claws shovelled the gristly 'food' into her mouth and she squeaked with delight as she ate until she was full.

After feeding on a human for the first time, she felt satisfactory inside. She left the dead body to rot on the streets and shuffled back into the shadows where many more of her kind was also hiding. She liked this new reign of power in the city. It was like she was just, living in a pantry full of different varieties of food, which was definitely not bad at all.

**NEXT TIME IN; **_**THE ADVENTURES OF A CURIOUS HEADCRAB**_** !**

**SHE IS EVEN MORE CURIOUS NOW THAT HER FIRST SUCCESSFUL HUNT HAS GONE UNDERWAY, OTHER HEADCRABS LOOK UP TO HER. BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE GETS A LITTLE TOO COCKY AND SEARCHES FOR FOOD **_**INSIDE **_**A HUMAN HOME!**

**-:-**

**Oh, lol.**

**Reviews are appreciated,**

**Flames are mocked,**

**Critisisms are taken account for,**

**And I have stripy socks!**

**~Emma**


End file.
